


Third Wheel

by Giulietta



Series: Times We Spent Together [3]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Character Development, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hanging Out, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Moving On, POV Multiple, Third Wheels, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [I like this title. o u o]Summary: Iris loves Zero and neglects Colonel. Colonel then talks to X who offers friendship and ignores Zero in turn. Zero, who doesn't like being ignored, tries to get X back- Then MMX4 happened.[If you read this, it's either you're after the pairing tags or the plot... Warning in advance, last chapter will focus on last pairing tag.]





	1. [X POV] Third Wheels Meeting Up

**Author's Note:**

> Read summary and decide if you wanna read the chapter at all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X wakes up, reads mail and heads to the cafe. Meeting Colonel, X eats at least four cake slices, three milkshakes and hot chocolate before offering friendship as a solution to the reploid's problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint to the next story: There's a reason why Zero didn't want X to find out.

Even with the government's efforts of integrating reploids into human life, it wasn't hard to see a reploid sticking out in a shop... More specifically, a reploid fitted for combat.

 

 

"Excuse me? By any chance... I was wondering if" The brunet scratched the back of his neck, asking the tall and serious reploid sitting promptly beside the window with cakes and drinks filling the table by the rim. "...You were the one who asked me to come here?"

"Colonel of the Repliforce. Pleased to meet you, Rockman X." The reploid raised his hand towards him which the male accepted.

"I apologize for the delay. I had some matters to attend to this morning." Reading the reploid's mail first thing in the morning, X willed himself to come here especially when the topic involved his best friend. He can still recall the sound of complaints from his recruits as he shoved a simulation test on them. Fortunately, Zero wasn't there or X would have to cancel the meeting. Besides, X always wanted to know who Iris' older brother was. 'If the reploid is as overprotective as Zero and Iris describes him to be.'

"No need for apologies. I am grateful a busy reploid like you have accepted my invitation in the first place." Letting go, Colonel waited for maverick hunter to have a seat opposite to his direction before offering the food on the table. "While I was waiting for your arrival, I've ordered several desserts recommended by the waitress."

 

'It's everything in the menu though...' X thought, scanning the sugary treats. Not a single one touched. It seems the officer isn't fond of sweet items. Picking up his utensils, X found himself needing to finish twenty-four cake slices, ten different milkshakes, four large milk teas and three cups of rich coffee.

"Is this not to your liking?" Colonel asked and X, being the polite reploid he is, smiled. "Ah. Nothing is wrong. I simply find the arrangement flattering to the eyes. I may not be able to finish it though..."

"I will request the waitress to pack the remains afterwards so you may eat it during your break." Colonel answered and X couldn't let anyone find out about this since Colonel just had to choose a shop well known for being called a **Couple's Hang out**. X found himself sipping the strawberry milkshake, requesting. "How about you pack some for your sibling? I'm sure she would love to eat some of the food here."

"She did talk about this shop during supper..." Colonel closed his eyes, cupping his chin in thought.

 

'Yes!' Before X thought he was out of the hook, the reploid said. "Very well, but I insist you take the Salted Caramel Chocolate torte with you. It will be coming shortly."

"If you insist..." X chooses his breakfast, opting a cake slice of chocolate Oreo.

[All the while listing potential recipients of the cake with reasonable excuses.]

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes passed and X found Colonel's silence to be familiar. [At least the reploid drank one of the coffee cups on the table... Does that mean Colonel is worried the food items are unsafe for reploid consumption?] It reminds him of Zero when they decided to eat together, having his best friend struggle to find the correct time to bring up a topic. 'Maybe Colonel's the same?'

 

"Speaking of which, how is the Repliforce nowadays?" To break the silence, X inquired as he took a sip of his mango milkshake. "I've heard the Repliforce have been experiencing scrutiny over the past couple of months due to the alarming rate of irregular activities. I hope this has not been affecting your operations."

"Not to worry. The Repliforce will not cow down over such preposterous controversies." Colonel shook his head, dismayed at such false accusations towards his home organization. "As much as I find this matter relevant, this is not what I've called you here for. You've read the e-mail I believe?"

"I have." Great. X found yet another military-based reploid as an ally. X cut through the cake slice of caramel chocolate, chewing it delicately. X continued, "You wanted to talk about Zero and his relationship with Iris."

"Yes. My twin unit." Colonel's voice softened as if he reminisced his time with her.

'Ok... He's having flashbacks. Hmmm.... I have to start with something but what?' X said whatever comes to his mind which would be: work behavior. "Aside from her tendency to show bias in assisting a certain hunter (Zero), Iris has shown inclination in utilizing the saber."

 

"Though this information is in-built in her memory, Iris is meant as an arbitrator with a pacifist nature." Colonel frowned and X can see some hint of protectiveness there. X corrects the image he set up to avoid the male calling Zero ~~again~~ , "maybe Iris wanted to brush up her saber skills in times of emergency?"

"We are reploids. Information is integrated in our memories such as how the scientists installed Iris the knowledge of utilizing advance ride-armor technology." Colonel watched X widen his eyes at the news and nearly dropped his third slice of cake to its origins. Colonel furrowed his eyebrows, "She did not tell you about this?"

"No... Maybe it was listed in her profile and I have yet to review it..." X began wondering where the scientists based their 'ultimate' fighting reploid image from since if X was one of the scientists, he wouldn't include ride-armor expertise but hacking, heat senso- Colonel interrupted his train of thought, "Is Iris happy?"

"Yes-" X wasn't even able to finish his word when Colonel pushed further. "What has she been fixated on for the last couple of weeks? Have you heard her talking about me or the activities of the Repliforce? Why does she not answer my calls during the evenings? Has she shown disdain over certain actions I've committed in the past?"

 

"Calm down!" X had to increase his volume for Colonel to stop momentarily. "If you wish to know about Iris' fixations and activities, you have to talk to either  Zero or Signas. Zero because he's almost always with her. I suppose the reason why she isn't answering most of your calls nowadays is due to the fact it is rude to divide your attention while in the middle of spending time with someone. You must have called on the wrong times."

"Are you telling me Iris is always dating Zero in the evening?" Colonel did not expect X to start coughing like crazy, beating his chest as he held onto the mango milkshake in his hands.

"Zero and Iris are what now?!" X nearly shouted in surprise, staring in disbelief towards the reploid. X didn't care if he's attracting attention. He's more surprised by the fact this was happening behind his back and he's even the guy's best friend!

 

Colonel stared at X like the brunet grew another head and stated: "Zero is Iris' **boyfriend**."

 

* * *

 

Over and over, the words echoed in X's mind. X didn't know what to think of it, of himself? Naive for not putting the pieces together (how Zero sometimes vanished, only to come back with food) or in-denial for actually having that suicidal German model have a lover before him? There's also the fact no one told him, not even... the blonde himself!

"Are you all right?" Colonel watched X bow his face. Covering his face with his hands, X muttered under his breath. "Zero... never told me."

"Everyone knows this. How can you not know this?" Colonel couldn't find any reason for the blue bomber's carelessness towards internal affairs.

"I..." X raised his head, mouth still covered with his hands. "Am not sure either. They might have imagined me to be the type to... disapprove their relationship.... especially when having a relationship may obstruct proper decision in our line of work."

"And has it?" Colonel took a sip. X dropped his hands, "No. Not yet."

"Well..." Colonel rested his back onto the seat, "Let's move on to the next issue."

"I..." X knows what's the next topic, reading research articles and observation notes of scientists regarding twin units. Apparently, if Colonel and Iris' creators indeed halved the reploid design equally, one cannot function properly without the other. But then, surely, those scientists _who are also colleagues of Dr. Cain_ must have thought about that and solved to fix the error correct? But if they did solve the problem, X wouldn't be facing Colonel right now and having to solve the male's random states of loss and isolation. "I had a solution but learning Iris' relationship with Zero would make the solution ineffective."

"Explain." Colonel stared at the Lightbot. X opened his mouth and then closed it. Organizing his thoughts, X starts with a simple: "At first, I thought this was supposed to be a production error but it may also be a personal 'human' problem."

"I don't understand what you're implying." Colonel watched X take a deep breath.

 

"When your creators made you two, they never imagined that their creations would ever think of distancing themselves for certain reasons. The ideal solution would be to create a schedule for Iris to spend time with you and another time for Zero. It was supposed to allow your system to adapt the unknown threat such as Zero into your life slowly until everything goes well." Then X stopped there. "However, I've come to realize that your bouts of alienation and irritation can also emerge from envy as your sibling redirects her attention towards Zero. If that is the case, seeing your sibling experiencing joy with Zero might increase your resentment towards my best friend if given negative feedback."

 

* * *

 

 

"I... am not equipped to handling love affairs." X confessed, remembering crimes and actions done for the sake of 'love.' X also remembered watching TV series and movies illustrating how complex romance can be. X also can't call Cain to handle the situation or they'll turn to guinea pigs....No one wants to be Dr. Cain's guinea pigs. "Since you and I wish to further our loved ones' happiness, I propose we will need to accept their relationship and learn to adapt to it."

"..." Colonel simply stared at X. X understood why. True. His solution would greatly help Iris and Zero, but it would not solve Colonel's problem. For reploids, emotions were foreign concepts. Heck. Even X has trouble understanding it. To solve this problem, X turns to common human practices to cope from loss ~~or addiction~~. "How about you try taking up recreational activities or hanging out with friends?"

"It is not easy obtaining allies when you are at the top of one of the most prominent organizations combating irregulars." Colonel watched X placed the cup down, now empty.

"Hmmm..." X pondered how to help the righteous individual. That's when an idea struck him. X asked, feeling the words' impact as it came out from his mouth. "How about I help you?"

"Excuse me?" Colonel wants the male to repeat himself. X smiled, noting the number of vacant time periods (originally created in case Zero wants to hang out) which can be used to guide the charismatic reploid. "I know I will never be able to offer the same company Iris can give you, but I want to be your friend, someone you can rely on."

"You will try the substitution method?" Colonel's question caught X off guard. X blinked, answering. "You can call it that way, but I prefer seeing this as an opportunity for you to obtain broader perspectives in life."

"So we will be temporary allies." Colonel stated, finding it too sudden. X insisted on the other term, "No. We will use the term **friends** since we hope to achieve certain commonalities and ideas from one another. Imagine friendship as a state where one can obtain and promote trust, support and development from the other."

 

"I agree on your terms, friend." Colonel responded, already reading the benefits of friendship online. "When are you available?"

"I've sent you my schedule for the month. You can send an e-mail later so we can sync our meet-ups. If we find this arrangement ineffective halfway of the duration, we will stop and try another method. As Zero's friend, I find myself responsible over his actions. As your new and profound friend, I will not give up on you Colonel." X placed his fork down, too full to continue. "And I thank you for the information. If it wasn't for you, I would still be in the dark.... Unaware my best friend has a lover."

"The pleasure is mine. I only hope to decrease my resentment over an ally." Colonel found Zero a worthy sparring partner and friend so for the reploid, it was inconceivable how he found himself growing annoyed whenever he heard the name Zero uttered to him.

His anger and protectiveness unjustifiable, Colonel knew he had to take the matter in his own hands before Iris opted to shut herself away from him. It was just like what X said, he only want what's good for his sister...

 

And Colonel will be damned if he was the reason Iris hates him.

 

"Here is your order sir." The waitress said, placing a thirty by thirty inched box in front of them. X stared at the box, mouth gaping at the size. Colonel waved his hand, "Can you be so kind as to pack all the spares into separate containers? Thank you for your assistance."

"Do you always treat Iris to these areas?" X asked aloud, watching the human prepare the containers. Colonel replied. "Not anymore... She was always fond of sweets."

"Remember. I am not a substitute, I'm your friend." X reconfirmed, crossing his arms as he failed to notice in time that Colonel might have already seen the blue bomber as a likely substitute given his characteristics. "Do expect arguments in the future considering we have different views in tackling problem sets."

 

"As long as it is logical." Colonel finalized, "You have my word."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the day:
> 
> Colonel: Need help getting over the fact Iris has a lover.  
> X: Finally came out of his rock.  
> 


	2. [X POV] The Third Wheel, Mistaken as A Rival?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X plans ahead and confronts Iris about the relationship. Learning what he has to do as the third wheel, X exits to find Zero and then... rejects the offer of lunch for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint to the next story: For X, leisure is synonymous to thinking about everything.

After meeting with Colonel, X hadn't received any message from the male for the last three days. On the fourth day, X found it in himself to detain one of the lovebirds, hoping to understand the situation fully. In this case, X chose Iris (who X heard from his fellow cohorts) as she is the one who proposed the relationship towards the crimson hunter as well as the one who caused the older reploid to experience detrimental emotions for far too long.

 

"Iris." X greeted as he entered the room, watching the navigator sort her files in Zero's 'official Commander' room. The female reploid looked over towards his area and smiled, "X. Fancy seeing you here. Are you here to wait for Zero as well?"

 

"No. Zero is probably handling his recruits down the training room." X answered truthfully, ~~recently checking the male himself just to isolate the brown-haired female for some questioning~~. Sitting on the chair next to hers, X started. "I actually wanted to talk with you about something."

"I see. I will try to answer as truthfully as I can." Iris swore and X dropped the bomb. "Why didn't you tell me you were in a relationship with Zero?"

"!" The female brunet froze, eyes darting up at X. Eyes wide and cheeks blushing at the accusation, Iris stammered as she placed the papers on the table. "W-what do you mean?!"

"Everyone knows you two have been dating for a while." X repeated what he heard from Colonel. "And I am quite disappointed that you nor my best friend have told me the news."

"W-well... That is..." Iris averts her gaze, unsure what to say towards her superior. "I imagined you would not approve of our relationship..."

"As long as the relationship won't impede with your duties, I see no reason for disapproving it." X leaned his back onto the velvet chair, crossing his arms at the female.

 

"Have you two consummated your relationship?" X teased with a grin and the female navigator covered her face with her red beret. Embarrassed at the topic, Iris denied the allegation. "Can we not talk about this?"

"Oh come now! As your lover's  **Best Friend for Life** , I have to know what base he's on." X covered his mouth when the female navigator searched the meaning of  **The Bases** in the urban dictionary. Iris bit her lower lip, "We're... still in first base."

"I see." X looked up at the ceiling, "does that mean I have been cockblocking your moments for.... more than fifty times in the last two months?"

"...Yes." Iris pursed her lips. "Can I ask how you came to learn of this?"

"An acquaintance." X couldn't let Iris find out where he learned it from or Colonel will get an earful later. "I suddenly feel like a horrible person now."

"It's not your fault." Iris picked up the papers again, but her attention isn't on it at all. "You must have been too busy helping those in need to notice the people around you."

 

"Why didn't Zero tell me though?" X puffed his cheek, staring at the chair the blond would use to twirl around when boredom grabs a hold of him. "Is it of the same reason? Am I that terrifying?"

"You are the most serious reploid I've met when it comes to helping everyone, X. It's not your fault. In fact, you remind me of brother in a way. He doesn't know what to do with his spare time." Iris offered a little smile, plucking a piece and placing it at the front of the paper pile. X gazed back at the reploid, inquiring some more before the crimson hunter shows up. "Speaking of which, how are you and your brother?"

"Not so well. He's been rather narky for the last few weeks. I hope he recovers from it soon." Iris sighed and X hummed in agreement.

"I know this sounds random but" X knows this can be a common problem when it comes to one of the reploids dating either him or Zero, but he has to be sure that this is the case. Besides, X has ten minutes left before Zero comes in the room. [X did memorize Zero's habits. It's not that hard to remember really.] "Do you hate me for stealing Zero's time and attention?"

 

"..." Iris didn't respond, silently segregating the files.

 

"If you do, please forgive my actions." X fiddled with his fingers, hoping Iris was not one of those female reploids who consider him a hindrance on their attempts of courting for Zero's affection. X didn't understand why Zero even hung out with him even on those times when all he did was read the cases and action plan proposals. It wasn't his fault Zero acted out of the norm for most military-based production lines. "I did not mean to intrude on your dates. I simply had Zero as the first reploid in my mind to helping me with any irregular activities."

"A little." Iris confessed, finally looking at the older model. "Honestly, I disliked how Zero constantly compares our moments to the times you've spent time with him. However, I know it's silly to request Zero not to talk about you considering you're his best friend. I just wished he'd focus more on the present and enjoy our time together."

"I probably made Zero a sentimentalist." X furrowed his eyebrows, rolling his eyes halfway. "And the reason why he hesitates is because you remind him of me when I first entered the Maverick Hunters: Vibrant, hopeful and-"

"Fragile." Iris ended the sentence, pouting. "So does this mean you are not opposed to our relationship?"

"If I can get the title of ring bearer or best man, I'm not." X smiled at the thought of Zero struggling to wear a suit. "Maybe we can prepare customized wedding mods for the event?"

"That's thinking too far, don't you think?" Iris had a sweat drop as the blue hunter imagined the area. "But I too would like to see the day that happens."

 

"Hmmm.... Ok. I'm done. Thank you for the time Iris." X sat up, smiling at the fellow brunet. 'Five minutes left. Just enough time to leave I suppose.'

"No. Thank you-" Iris requested in return, "oh and X?"

"Yes?" X looked at the navigator before he reached the exit. Iris held both of her hands, tilting her head as if hoping he'd agree. "If it's possible, can you not call Zero on weekends? I'd like to show him to places that might be too far from base and-"

"I will." X accepted, "Do you mind if I call your brother for help?"

"Oh heaven's no! I'm sure brother would love to work with you and achieve our dream of a peaceful world." Iris and X smiled at each other, the latter turning away to open the door. Iris added, "Please take care of my brother for me. He tends to be a bit... aggressive on his way of thinking."

"Don't worry. I'll handle it." X opened the door and was surprised to see the male he did not want to see. "Zero?"

 

* * *

 

"X." Zero stared at his friend who in turn stepped back. Zero walked forward, scanning the situation. Iris and X together. That's new. "What are you doing here? Do you need me for something?"

"No. Not really." X looked back at Iris and answered, "I was here talking with Iris."

"About what?" Zero turned his head, curious why X was retreating.

"Nothing." X smiled back, already at the door. Zero frowned, not buying X's excuse. X was never the type who visits without a purpose. There must be a catch. X opened the door, excusing himself. "If you excuse me, I'll leave you two lovebirds to each other-?!"

"Not so fast." Zero grabbed hold of X's wrist, tugging X back into the room. "Who told you?"

"What do you think Z?" X returned the glare and the next words caught the blonde off guard. "Would it kill you to tell me that you were in a relationship? And I thought I knew you. I guess I was wrong."

At a loss for words, Zero allowed X to remove his grip. "I didn't mean to keep it a secret from you."

 

"It's fine. It doesn't matter. I'm not angry, only disappointed." X shook his head before walking out. What X did not expect was to have Zero follow him.

"I didn't think you needed to know." Zero mumbled, surprising X a little as he grab hold of X's hand. "I didn't want anything to change between us."

"I'm actually happy for you. You're finally going to get laid." X squeezed Zero's hand, staring at the blond's disbelief. "Don't worry. Nothing's going to change all right? Now head back and talk to her Z. I give you my blessing."

"You promise?" Zero asked.

"I promise." X reassured, even as he received a notification from the Colonel. "Now if you excuse me, I need to attend to our paperwork."

"Do you want to have lunch later?" Zero inquired and X refused as the Lightbot received yet another mail, "Sorry but I promised to meet with someone. How about you ask Iris instead?"

"...If you say so." Zero murmured as X turned away from him.

"Good luck!" X told his best friend, walking away and completely unaware of the disheartened glance pointed at him.

 

"..." Zero looked down, "You never refused before..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the day:
> 
> Iris: Finalized her social media status.  
> X: Ready to join the Zero/Iris club.  
> Zero: Bothered his best friend refused to hang out with him for the first time..


	3. [Colonel POV] Third Wheels Hanging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two workaholics (Colonel and X) decided to do what their colleagues advised them to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint to the next story: Colonel never thought Zero would be the envious type.

A week since he last saw the legendary blue reploid, Colonel finally compiled enough activities for the following weekends and other potential holidays for the month. Standing in front of the receptionist desk, Colonel noted his new 'friend' dressed in a blue hoodie with black jeans as well as other intimidated reploids warning X around him.

 

"I know this sounds rude, but I suggest you dismiss that stocky reploid at once." Colonel looked back to stare at the yellow jolly reploid. Fetching the blue hunter, Colonel could not shake the feeling of doubt when he stared at that mediocre reploid. "He cannot be trusted."

"I can't. Not without valid reason." X explained, also glancing back towards the rookie hunter. "He seems nice though... Can we not give him a chance?"

"...How naive." Colonel sighed and X placed his hands in his blue hoodie's pockets. X smiled, "You're not the only one who's suspicious of the guy. Zero is wary of Double as well."

"Why not use his credentials as an excuse to terminate his contract?" Colonel insisted. Surely, X has enough authority to dismiss the reploid. He can't stand the fact that bumbling idiot is part of Repliforce's sister organization.

 

"Not as easy as you think." X laughed, "now that the Maverick Hunters is government funded, it will take a month for his termination even with my recommendation and there is still the possibility that the officials could reject my proposal."

"You are one of the major components of the organization." Colonel pointed out, stepping out from the gate of HQ. From the distance, the reploid can sense several hunters observing their commander's departure. "Do the humans not give you special privileges?"

"No. They're worried I'll end up as another Sigma." X rolled his eyes, watching the cars pass through them. "Or it's their way of saying: We don't want X to win the international elections."

"You can run for president in the international council?" Colonel never heard of this. X nodded, absentminded as he stared at the compiled to-do list Colonel's associates offered them.

"Yes. I've been nominated twice for the past five years. Dr. Cain found it irritating how he isn't the one chosen." X tugged the reploid to the left, walking across the street to enter Spiral Pegasus' recommendation:  **Amusement park**. "But I think the people are getting tired of the council's secrecy."

"Understandable, considering everyone has access to your fiscal record." Colonel added, "As well as gifts offered to you by public figures."

"Which can be traced by a compilation of media reports." X sighed. "Is this not the same with Repliforce?"

"Not as detailed so we can avoid incidents of sabotage." Colonel huffed, "Especially when there are human terrorist groups working alongside the irregulars."

 

"Makes sense." X stared up at the sign. "And are you sure Spiral Pegasus suggested this or is this Iris' suggestion?"

"No." Colonel took the paper from X's hand, scanning the handwriting. "This is indeed from Spiral Pegasus." 

"..." Both reploids turned silent. X looked up at Colonel, "Let's take the roller coaster. That's usually Zero's favorite ride."

"Iris prefers the Ferris Wheel to see the sights." Colonel recalled. X scratched the side of his face, "Hmm... Ok. We take the Ferris Wheel then the roller coaster?"

"Agreed." Both reploids headed to the Ferris wheel.

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes in... 

 

"This area was poorly made." Colonel remarked, mapping the rides in his mind. "No wonder there are incidents of thievery and kidnapping."

"The problem stemmed from the manager's decision to alter the architect halfway the amusement park's construction." X read the articles about the area. "Unfortunately, as long as the amusement has a daily influx of visitors, the manager can disregard the issue and call it hearsay."

"Truly unfortunate." Colonel looked down once more, standing in the compartment trapping both reploids inside. "There are three roller coasters in the area. One is out of order. Which one would you like to ride in?"

"Let me ask Z- Right." X shook his head, "I promised Iris not to call Zero in the weekends. How about we try all before lunch?"

"I don't think we can considering one has a tedious waiting line while the other has a No-reploid banner on its front." Colonel furrowed his eyebrow. "I recall reading the sign 'Reploid-friendly' at the entrance."

"Trying to prevent animaloids from riding in fear they'll fall off and break the ride. The incident occurred two weeks ago if you check the Daily's website." X stood up from his seat, standing beside the official. "How about we try the booths instead? They seem interesting."

"And win prizes to commemorate our second meeting." Colonel understood the hunter's rationality. X has a sweat drop, "Yeah... And you can give one as a present to Iris."

"Great thinking, X. Iris would surely like the sheep doll at that 'Balloon and Dart' booth." Colonel eyed the pink sheep two-hundred feet away from their area. X tried to find what the male was staring at but failed, supporting his friend's decision instead. "I'll help you get it in case you fail to grab it."

 

Emerging from the ride, both reploids (specifically Colonel) rushed towards the booth before anyone could grab hold of the fluffy sheep doll. Pulling out spare Zenny, Colonel aimed for the grand prize.... Only to fail. He tries again and the dart bounced off the balloon.

"What?" Colonel scanned his second dart and then the balloon. "Excuse me sir. It seems the dart is too dull to pop the balloon."

"R-really? I don't think so." The game operator shook his head, "How about you try again?"

'But I only have one try left.' Colonel thought. As soon as X came to his side, Colonel held the dart towards X. "Pop the red balloon."

"But the tip is dull." X frowned and yet accepted the dart.

"One try left huh?" Staring at the dart, X raised his hand before tossing it straight at the target(s).

 

POP!

 

"What?!" The game operator's eyes widened as X shrugged it off. Popping three balloons, X hinted to the owner, "You should've thought twice placing the balloons too close to each other."

"Colonel. Next time, try exerting stronger force in your strokes since the balloons are also under-inflated." X bumped Colonel's shoulder, "When you're confident, swerve your dart to pop two or more targets."

"You seem familiar with this rigged systems." Colonel kept the sheep plushie and examined the other dolls.

"Before the Maverick Hunters formed, Dr. Cain brought me to this areas to test my analytical skills. He may also have brought me here to grab a quick present for his niece...?" X tilted his head as Colonel offered his share. "Really?"

"I insist." Colonel shoved the huge black teddy bear and the platinum blonde alpaca stuff toy at the brunet. X accepted it hesitantly, curious what he'll do with the items.

"Hmm..." X stumbled forward, unable to see what's in front of him as he hugged the dolls. Growing frustrated, X grappled the dolls and tried to squish it into his arms while being kind enough not to allow the dolls to touch the floor. By the time X found some balance from both dolls, X looked up to see his friend holding more items in his hands.

"Uh... How did you get that hat?" First thing X noticed was Colonel's hat alteration. Colonel looked up at his weasel hat and held a fluffy dog and cat plushie. "I decided to play the game **Whack a mole** and won. "

"I'm sure Iris would love those dolls." X internally prayed the reploid wouldn't give any more plushies to him. He wasn't sure if he can handle so much.

"She would, wouldn't she?" The taller reploid was happy his friend agreed in his decision to select the dolls. Now he has to to keep all of the plushies in his brown bag.

'It's bulging now.' X thought, noting the bag's size. 'I pity the dolls.'

 

"Let's go to another area now, shall we?" Colonel checked the time. Iris and Zero must still be in that zoo few blocks away... X distracted him with his voice as the male could barely raise his hand to read their to-do list. "How about the salon?"

"What will male reploids do in the salon?" Colonel scrutinized the reploid and X somewhat agreed with the sentiment.

"Let's cross that one out. How about the mall?" X looked at the tall building next to the amusement park. "Oh. Very convenient."

"Onward!" Colonel guided the way, looking back momentarily to see the older model struggling to look manly even when holding two huge stuff toys.

 

As soon as the reached the entrance, having a human security guard scrutinize Colonel more than X, Colonel tapped X's shoulder. "What are we going to do in the mall?"

 

"The mall often provides working individuals items catered to their wants and needs... Not sure what they have for reploids." X shrugged. Checking the advertisements circulating around, X rambled. "Maybe we purchase E-cans or armor polish? My unit does that sometimes. Huh? Why do they always do it when Zero comes in with a bento box? It must be a coincidence right?"

"Hmmm...." Colonel slowly looked at the mechanic shop before noticing the time. "It will be Dinner soon. Let us meet at the food court entrance one hour from now."

"I'll go check this Butterfly garden at the top..." X read the latest trends from one of the placards.

"Take care." Colonel watched X trudged past the crowd with his stuff toys. 'Maybe we should have packed a telepod beforehand.'

 

* * *

  

"Why did you buy so many items Colonel?" X eyed the trolley beside the official. Selecting a Cat Shop as listed in the To-do list, Colonel ordered their meal like the last time they met.

"It's important material." Colonel shook his head, "They were having a discount and I found the items cheap. ~~The General also attached a grocery list so I had to abide.~~ "

"If you say so..." X squirmed from his seat, sitting in between the two humongous stuff toys Colonel gave him.

"Why don't you try their special?" Picking his chopsticks, X wondered. Colonel looked at the menu, explaining. "I'm not fond of cold beverages in general."

"I'm sorry for asking..." X glanced over their to-do list and then the time. "Anyways, for our last destination.... How about we try the bar?"

"Suggested by?" Colonel picked up his knife and fork and took a slice of his fried chicken, aware of the movement of a grey shorthair towards their direction. X slurped his noodles, mumbling. "Anonymous."

"Most likely the General. The bar opens around six. What will we do then?" Colonel's question made X think. X tapped his chin slowly, looking outside to observe the humans passing by. "We wander around and find something to do..."

 

"Or..." Colonel found an answer to his own question. "We spar on the third floor dojo? I would like to see how well you work with the saber."

"I'm not as good as Zero." X reveled, looking down to see a cat rest on his lap. "How about a laser tag? I'm all for it."

"No. I'd like to witness your skills with the blade." Colonel persisted with his idea and X raised his hands in defeat.

"You better not blame me for my mediocrity later." X said as he took a sip from his tea while his other hand pet the purring feline.

"You cannot be that bad." Colonel turned silent after a while. "Zero taught you how to use the saber correct?"

"I practice mostly by myself." X used his chopstick to see if there are any more noodles to grab on. Finding none, X laid down his chopsticks. "After the first Maverick war, I had to download certain skills since... (X changed the topic) When Zero came back from the dead, I could've asked Zero to help me on that but... you know what happened next?"

"All too well." Colonel did have that integrated in his database which earned X his respects in advance.

 

X nodded but his mind was elsewhere. Drinking his broth, X set the bowl down and asked/requested. "You'll go easy on me right?"

"No." Colonel answered, chewing his meal as X puffed his cheek.

"What? Why not?!" X crossed his arms, the cat still on his lap, as he complained. "I'm pretty sure you'll pawn me with your expert saber skills. Why don't you give me tips to holding a sword?"

"As I said earlier, you cannot be that bad. If you are then I can create a program to guide your development." Colonel waved X's complain off, willing himself to finish his meal. "I will also pay for our meal."

"No. I will pay for my meal." X was being stubborn. Usually, the reploids Colonel treat would always be thankful but not X. Colonel looked up, using his authoritative voice. "As the planner of this event, it is my responsibility to pay for the expenses."

"As a guest and friend, I demand you allow me to pay for whatever I consumed." X and Colonel glared at each other.

"How about we settle this with jan ken?" X decided, holding his hands forward with one hand clenched as a fist resting on the other which is open-palmed. Colonel raised his eyebrow, "You want to settle this using RPS?"

"Yes!" X should've seen the next event coming as Colonel took a hint of the brunet's name.

"Rust it all!" X slammed his fist onto the table in defeat.

"Finish your food. We'll be leaving soon." Colonel warned as he alerted the waitress. X continued to mutter under his breath as he drank his iced tea why he chose Rock of all things available. When the female waitress reached their table, Colonel proceeded to pay the bill.

 

* * *

 

"Are you happy now?" X sulked, rubbing his right arm as he limped alongside Colonel. "I can't believe you didn't go easy on me..."

"I will send you a training program by the end of tomorrow." Colonel vowed, quite unsettled by how easy he defeated X even with the use of a wooden sword.

"Yes sir." X heaved, 'at least Colonel's holding those stuff toys for me, even if it's temporary.'

"According to our activity sheet, we must.... get drunk and have a good time." Colonel tilted the paper. "Is this a consequent action?"

" _Hello? Dr. Cain. Yes. This is X._ " X was already by the phone, asking his foster father. " _I was wondering if you can tell me my limit in drinking alcohol? ...Can you stop cheering? I am asking for your honest opinion. No. I am not doing this with Zero. No. I'm not doing this to get laid **yet**. Confound it Cain! I'm hanging out with a friend! No you can't come with us gah-!_ "

 

*Click.*

 

"He says Reploids don't experience any more negative side effects aside from the usual hangovers." X included what he learned from the scientist. "Dr. Cain also suggest to sip our drinks to cherish the quality and then he suggested we try the karaoke because it's tradition for some reason."

"Is this both our first time?" Colonel looked at the bar's guests, finding it similar to a restaurant but with calmer atmosphere compared to the cat shop.

"Yup. Back then, the guards wouldn't let me in because I looked and acted like a teenager." X felt Colonel give him the two plushies and accepted it begrudgingly. "So I wanted to invite Zero since he looked and acted older... but the war happened and I got busy."

"I would never bring Iris here." Colonel confessed, opening the door for X to enter. X laughed, eyes scanning for any potential scuffles before responding. "I know you wouldn't but if you do see her, you should probably let her have fun. You could be her chaperon."

"..." Colonel didn't reply, thinking if Iris already entered into one because of a certain blond. As soon as they're seated next to karaoke set and beside a couple of girls, the bartender moved his way towards them.

 

"What would you two have?" The bartender inquired, smiling at X specifically. Colonel tilted his hat, calling the male's attention.

"It's our first time and I was hoping" Colonel's next sentence caught X off-guard. "If we could order everything in the menu?"

"You will be the death of me." X moved slightly away from Colonel, half-amazed and impressed how the reploid stunned the bartender. X asked, "Please tell me you read up bar etiquette?"

"I have but we don't have much time left." Colonel pulled out his bills, handing it to the bartender. "Keep the change."

"We pay later remember?" X told Colonel but the bartender was already off to start the cocktail combos.

"X." Colonel checked the time, "We have an hour to get drunk and three hours to have a good time. Hopefully, the manager will allow us to use the karaoke set."

"You are unbelievable." X looked around, hoping no one found them strange. Actually, X squinted. "You may have attracted the female at the back."

"I'm not looking for a relationship." Colonel said curtly, checking all of his items before his friend's dolls. X commented, "I want to get laid, but it has to be someone I know very well."

 

"I will not allow the father of all Reploids to shag a lesser being." Colonel warned and X slumped on the counter. "Nor snogging a bint."

"Guh..." X looked at the drinks placed on their table, "Fine. I'll just drown my sorrows away with alcohol."

"I'll take the raspberry and lavender gin." Colonel takes the pinkish drink and X sniffed the transparent shot.

"I'll take this one." X raised his glass. "Cheers."

 

* * *

 

"What did you two do?" A familiar voice asked, staring down at his giggling and blushing comrade. Colonel had to blink a couple of times, adjusting his optics to jot down the reploid's familiarity. Bright long hair, sharp eyes, fair skin, red armor.

"Zero." Colonel answered, tipping his glass partially towards his fellow swordsman. "How are you my friend?"

"Colonel. Never thought I'd see you drink." Zero remarked, kneeling down on one knee to check X's status. X smiled back at their friend, raising his arms like a toddler. "Morning Z~"

"X..." Zero sighed, but he allowed X to hug him by the neck. Seeing as their friend isn't in his right mindset, Zero chatted with Colonel instead. "Do you know why X called me here?"

"He did?" Colonel didn't see that. X also asked, more to himself. "I did?"

"Low alcohol-tolerance." Colonel stated and Zero confirmed it with another sigh. "Most likely."

"Come on X. Let's go home." Zero urged, hoping X did not make a fool out of himself while drunk. Unfortunately, Colonel already saw X sing the Japanese song  **Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru** , listened to X talk nonstop about Zero and various reploids that are sadly dead (X pretends they're still alive) and...

"X can pole dance." Colonel remarked and Zero, with X already in his arms who's also hugging the teddy bear and alpaca, slowly faced him.

 

"Why?" Zero asked and Colonel shrugged, three shots away from finishing his order.

"He made friends. They requested and X delivered." Colonel glanced at the cheerful crowd as they sang other anime songs. 'How did this happen again?'

"Launch Octopus taught me~" X cheered and Colonel swore he saw emerald orbs sparkle as X looked up to Zero. "Zero can do it to right? Of course you can! You can do anything~!"

"Shit. He's far gone to be saved now." Zero said with resignation but there was a smile on his face when X laughed at his joke.

"Lov you too Z~" X said cheekily, tugging himself forward to kiss the man by the cheek.

"Y-yeah. You're obviously drunk." The dim lighting wasn't helpful to assess Zero's reaction but the blond may have stuttered.

"But I don't feel sleepy yet Z~" X whined as Zero strode out of the room with the brunet in his arms. "I don't wanna go yet~!"

 

"Thanks for watching over him Colonel." Zero called out before the guard opened the door for him.

"The pleasure's mine." Colonel grabbed the last glass, disappointed _and also relieved_ how he failed to get fully drunk.

"Let me go~! I can walk on my own~!" X yelled outside and Colonel remembered X falling flat on his face after letting go of the pole.

 

'This was an interesting event.' Turning back to his drink, the reploid seemed to have skipped a step and gone somber instantaneously.

* **Kring-!** * Colonel opened his transmitter, receiving a message from the General about tomorrow's mission. 'Time to return to reality I suppose.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the day:
> 
> Colonel: becomes X's temporary mentor to the art of the sword.  
> X: needs to change speed dial (not Zero) and free his schedule for his lessons with Colonel.  
> Zero: has blackmail material of X when drunk.


	4. [Colonel POV] No One Wants to be A Third Wheel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel entered MHQ, talked with his sister and inevitably goes in between X and Zero. In the end, X agrees to come with him to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint to the next story: Iris regrets hosting the group outing...

It's been a month since Colonel and X first initiated their hang-outs. So far, Colonel found himself reading articles, watching and even participating in events hosted by various public figures (mostly accepting those of reploid matters) since X was invited in these occasions. Waiting at the entrance, Colonel wanted to return the favor but wasn't sure how to go about it. This was internal affairs yet Colonel felt the need to include the hunter...

 

As his ally, X needs to know some matters in the Repliforce (especially when X showed him how the **Maverick Hunters** work.)

 

"You seem to be in good spirits brother." Iris greeted as she sat beside him in the waiting room. Colonel nodded, smiling at his sibling. "The budget's been approved today. The Repliforce will finally be able to improve our training grounds."

"Ah yes! I remember you telling me about the party tonight. Sorry if I can't come brother. I promised my friends I'd come with them in shopping-" Iris tilted her head, curious."Wait a sec. Shouldn't you be helping them set up the area?"

"I wanted to ask for X's advice" Colonel averted his gaze, looking if the hunter is nearby. "since the reploid has experience in these fields."

"Hmm~" Iris covered her mouth, thinking of something. "Fair point. I pray for your success."

"Is there a prevailing problem right now?" Colonel did read X complaining about the Maverick Hunters (and even the Repliforce) needing to maintain a neutral stance when it comes to state-sponsored terrorism. They will only participate in certain incidents (as part of their core function) but not in its entirety since X worries of highly potential cases involving the hunters killing human criminals. When Colonel forwarded the matter to the General, Colonel was surprised to hear his superior's approval in X's opinion seeing as the humans are still wary of their reploid counterpart.

"An administrative problem." Iris closed her eyes as she sighed, "They've been going at it for hours now."

"How long?" From a distance, Colonel spotted the two primary maverick hunters chatting.

 

 

"I don't care if it's only one time Zero." X stated with a frown, loud enough for several hunters to cow down but not Zero. "We are not going to do a joint exercise with the military and that's final!"

"It's merely for show, an act to intimidate the enemy. There's nothing more to it." Zero dictated. Under close inspection, the blond was also frowning with lips flat and eyes narrowed as if talking with a nuisance.

"There is more to that Zero. That's why we aren't going to proceed with those orders. I'll talk to Signas and the higher-ups to smack some sense in them." X's tone sounded strain as if he hasn't slept today or yesterday for some reason. "I will not allow this organization to go under scrutiny from foreign states nor will I have the public question our core function."

"These groups are employing reploids to harm innocent  _human_ lives." Zero looked ready to strangle someone but his patience must be that of a saint when it comes to talking to the brunet.

"Of course I'm aware of that. I am not against assisting the rescue missions, information gathering and terminating several reploids deemed as irregulars. However," X nods, but ready to retort back. "That does not mean we will act upon requests beyond that degree. Hence, I say we do not perform this joint exercise."

 

 

"...Yes. Three hours to be exact, starting from the meeting room all the way to the hallways." Iris pouted, her eyebrows knitted as she watch the crimson swordsman face palm. "This is the first time I've seen them bicker non-stop. I don't really know how to resolve this."

"Who do you agree with?" Colonel inquired, looking back at his sister.

"I'm not really sure about the situation..." Iris blinked, "but X has a good point to avoid joining up with the human government as this would give them more power to interfering with the organization. There's also the issue with the frail relationship between human and reploids. But then, entering a joint agreement with the government should give the Maverick hunters more funds and leeway to the law. This participation will require an overhaul of this organization's purpose."

"So it is the option whether: to maintain the organization's autonomy or to expand and link itself with state departments." Colonel mused. Both reploids heaved.

 

"I know!" Iris brightened up, looking at Colonel expectantly. "How about you invite X as your guest? I'm sure the General will organize his thoughts in the matter."

"Ah but wouldn't the General also agree with X's sentiments?" Colonel pursed his lips with Iris held both of her hands together.

"Please brother. If we don't separate them now, they will never stop at it!" Iris pleaded and Colonel gave in pretty quickly.

 

"I can't say NO to you, can I?" Colonel shook his head as Iris grinned cheekily.

"Thank you brother." Colonel wished to hear the reason why his creators made Iris too endearing for her own good. Now, he is put into a task in separating two hardheaded commanders from a dispute. Iris pointed out, "Better hurry before the bell rings."

"..." Colonel tapped his one foot, failing to come to a conclusion and finally relying on first impulse.

 

* * *

 

"X." Standing up, Colonel waved his hand to call the blue hunters attention. The reploid and even his sibling unit was stunned at his actions. Colonel was too, finding the greeting very impolite as this disrupts the initial conversation.

 

"?" However, when the Commander of the 17th unit heard his voice, X immediately checked.

"Colonel!" X bowed his head lightly as a form of acknowledgement, lips curling upward at the sight of the tall reploid.

"Fancy meeting you here! How are you?" X walked towards their area, followed by Zero.

"Fine thank you." However, Colonel was more focused in understanding the oddity of the situation. More particularly, the way X smiled and placed all his attention towards him. "Did I come in a wrong time?"

"No. You are never a bother." X's smile wasn't the usual smiles Colonel saw on the brunet's face in their past meetings. It was more grateful and trusting with a mix of relief and comfort.

"Is there something you need from me?" The way X rushed towards his area instead of his usual tread felt more exposed... More vulnerable. Colonel hoped he would not come to use their relationship to his advantage.

 

"What are you doing here?" As expected, Zero sounded pissed at his interference.

"Zero. Pleased to meet you too." Colonel never heard Zero this put-off with his appearance before. The blond was very friendly with a dash of competitiveness to his actions. In fact, Colonel never imagined Zero to be standing in between him and X while concealing his frustration discreetly.

"I was hoping to ask for advice from X in regards to tonight's party hosted by the General." Colonel explained and X nodded in understanding. "I was also wondering if X would like to come as my guest but it seems he is preoccupied with-"

"No no no! You are deeply misunderstood." X waved his hands close to his chest in a horizontal manner. "I'll be available for the whole day once I speak with Signas and the General. I would love to come with you to the party tonight."

"I thought you said you had a deadline by tonight." Zero turned to stare at X, raising his eyebrows.

 

*Riiinnng

 

"I do but I assure you I'll have it done in no time." X reached for Colonel's arm and tugged him forward. Colonel thought he saw emerald eyes twinkle. "Come on! Let's talk in my office. I'd like to hear about the venue, guest description and general services."

"So far, we're fixing the venue and hiring a catering service." Colonel looked back to see the crimson reploid ignore his sibling and trailed after them. 'Did I describe his action as trail, I meant strode.'

"Zero. Shouldn't you be eating with Iris?" X didn't even pay attention as he dragged Colonel's arm. X just knows Zero's following them and isn't finding that odd at all. Colonel does and he wants to know why.

"She said she'll eat with the other navigators. More importantly, I'm making sure you won't skim through our reports while talking with an _outsider_." Zero's words sounded too sharp at the end point. Colonel did not expect that attitude from Zero, but maybe he should, considering the blond entrusted his paperwork towards the blue hunter.

"I trust Colonel and you trust him too." X pressed the elevator button and faced his comrade-in-arms. X frowned, "Also, Colonel doesn't have a motive to sabotaging his sister organization. He can even help me with the paperwork."

"And why not ask for my assistance? I'm sure you memorized my schedule." Zero crossed his arms and Colonel suddenly felt like he was in between a Love Quarrel. The closest thing to a Love Quarrel he's experienced in the past would be a Family Dispute where he refused to have Iris accept Zero's invitation to join a Laser Tag event. Colonel was still bitter about it and Zero apologized to him afterwards for the inconvenience.

"Because I'm sure you have better things to do and since Colonel's arrival hinted that the Repliforce is having a celebration tonight, the manual states all officials are given a break for the whole day. Ergo, Colonel would not mind helping me with my work as I will help him in return." X signified and Colonel looked up to ignore the argument.

 

"You're breaking protocol. I'm the only one authorized to help you."

[Counting down, the elevator can't seem to go any faster.]

"No. Colonel is still under the definition of 'high-ranking officer' in our Sister organization with a status equal to ours. Therefore, I am still obeying the rules."

[The door finally opens and X enters the elevator only to block Zero from entering.]

"Stop being paranoid and leave us be. I promise to finish the work in hour's time." 

"X. I believe you will still require my signature in finalizing our reports so you will have me in your office whether you want to or not."

[Zero and X stared at each other.]

"..."

 

[Colonel hoped the tension would not linger for too long as X allowed Zero to join their company.]

 

* * *

 

 

"..." Colonel never realized how menacing Zero was silent. He also found it strange how Zero's glare focused itself more on him and not X.

"Is there a dress code?" X, on the other hand, was ignorant to the situation or maybe the blue bomber wanted to finish the work quickly and get out of here.

"None as far as I know." Colonel glanced back at Zero who looked away and continued aiding X with the paperwork.

"A reploid affair huh?" X thought a loud, handing the final drafts to his seatmate. "Well...That's done!"

"..." X turned his head a bit, few inches away from Zero. (Colonel wondered why both reploids, clearly in a heated argument, suddenly shifted into a cozy and close position. Sitting beside each other on the coach, X magically made his way in Zero's arms and hadn't batted a synthetic eyelash at the scenario.)

 

"Look. I'm sorry for overreacting." X proceeds to apologize, realizing his imprudent behavior too late. Zero doesn't even look at X, pretending he's uninterested. X muttered, sullen. "I know you're simply relaying orders, but I have to look at all angles before it's too late."

"Still doesn't explain your behavior in the Command room." Zero's disinterested tone is contrary to what Colonel observed in the duration of his stay in X's office. Questioning every little thing to find err, Colonel might as call Zero the inquisitor.

"They were already at the verge of implementing the activity without all of the members present. Dr. Cain would also agree with me if he was there. I had to voice out my concern." X frowned, trying to get Zero's attention by moving the guy's leg. (Like Colonel observed recently, X may or may not know how this occurred.) "Can I go now? I got to make the calls so we-"

"You mean you and Colonel?" Zero corrected and Colonel realized Zero may, though this sounds unlikely, be jealous that X is hanging out with him. No. It sounds unreasonable. Colonel knows the blonde has tons of admirers, allies and his sister so Zero shouldn't mind X's absence. Colonel will confess he has but a handful of friends, mostly composed of colleagues and superiors, given the length of his activation so he couldn't fathom why Zero's acting this way.

"Yes." X doesn't even sugarcoat. "So can you let me reach the phone?"

"Why not talk to Signas personally? There could be a chance of miscommunication between you two. You can also request Signas to talk to the general instead as the reploid needs experience in speaking with our human counterparts." Zero suggested and both reploids stared at each once more.

 

"Fine." X then looked back at Colonel, smiling again. "This will only take less than thirty minutes so I suggest we meet up at the entrance."

"I'll guide him there." Zero volunteered and X kicked Zero's foot.

"You don't have to do that. He knows the way out by now." X looked back at Colonel, "Yes?"

"I do.... But maybe he's doing this as an act of courtesy since I am an outsider." Colonel stood up and Zero's smile looked strained. "The least I can do for a friend."

"Uhmm... If you say so." X also stood up alongside Zero, holding the paperwork in his arms. Walking outside with the trio, X and the two went their separate ways... But not before X beamed at Colonel and showed excitement to being invited to a party.

 

* * *

 

 

"Zero." Colonel finally decided to ask, unable to keep his curiosity about Zero's bizarre behavior go unnoticed. There is also the fact Zero's gaze tend to fixate and linger on X's appearance. "Are you..."

 

"Afraid of losing X's attention?"

 

"...What?" Zero didn't sound amused, but the question must have hit a nerve. Colonel observed the blonde, watching tense shoulder. Zero's assuming a fighting stance.

"Are you jealous?" Colonel watched eyebrows furrow.

"Why would I be jealous?" Zero sounded like an insult was thrown at him yet Colonel knew he hit a spot.

"I wouldn't know either, but your actions are close to that of individuals seeking for affection and turning passive-aggressive towards third parties." Colonel commented and yet the blonde denies.

"It must be your imagination." Zero muttered, looking at the entrance. Colonel let it slide, no longer interested in learning the truth.

"Thanks for waiting!" X grinned at them as he rushed to their side, looking up to Colonel. "Let's go before it gets dark!"

"Not a moment to lose." Colonel smiled back at how eager his friend was. X looked back at Zero, waving his free hand. "See you tomorrow Z!"

 

"See you..." Zero waved back yet Colonel noticed (as X looked back and began discussing about the need for an organized program) Zero's gaze had a hint of desperation, the same gaze his recruits have when they are unable to attain their objective. 'But what does Zero want really?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the day:
> 
> Colonel: Aware Zero's jealous.  
> Iris: ignorant of the drama around her (or is she?)  
> X: dense as a nut but happy to help.  
> Zero: in denial and clearly annoyed because of something.


	5. [Iris POV] The Complex Situation of a Third Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris wants to know how to get closer to Zero so she visits X, only to meet Zero. Iris makes some impromptu statements and finds herself with Zero, X and Colonel to see a romance movie. It did not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint to the next story: Iris wished they had more peaceful days...

Described as the reploid version of ‘Romeo and Juliet’ but with Romeo acting more like the Dark Knight from a comic book, a lot of navigators and hunters found the relationship romantic and even made a club shipping the duo. One of the female navigators also noted the similarities in the casts (calling out to Colonel as the protective brother and X as the loyal best friend).

 

> Iris loves Zero and he loves her too.
> 
> There were no questions about it. For everyone who saw the two, this was fact.

 

So it came to her surprise when X came to her one day to ask if it was true. For the most part, Iris thought X knew of the development between her and Zero and was determined to separate them. Always calling Zero during their dates, covering Zero’s eyes from behind (or giving an impromptu hug) while they were having a lovely chat and dragging Zero with him somewhere private before they could reach the first base (kissing) – X was truly an obstacle Iris never wanted to hate but learned to dislike for the past months.

 

> “Why am I here again?” X puffed his cheek in one side, looking at her with his arms crossed. Sitting on an armchair like a student, the 17th commander looked oddly young.
> 
> “You are here to listen to my sibling.” Colonel commented back. Sitting at the side, her brother volunteered to help her handle the projector. “Think of it as learning a new etiquette.”
> 
> “On what?” X looked down and opened his notepad, staring at the cute dog image at the bottom of each piece.
> 
> “What to do and what not to do to friends.” Iris held her stick and tapped it on the board. X looked back at her, blinking with confusion. “What brought this up?”
> 
> “X. I know you are knowledgeable in a lot of fields but the way you handle yourself with Zero is inappropriate for friends.” Iris explained as the introduction slide came out. X stared at the brunet, raising an eyebrow. “But Z and I are **best friends**.”
> 
> “Best friends do not sit on each other’s lap for an extended period of time nor do they sleep in the same recharge pod.” Iris explained further, recalling those times very vividly. X pouted, “It wasn’t my fault I couldn't access my room or find a chair at the time!”
> 
> “You’re a commander for a reason.” Iris threw the blackboard eraser at her chuckling sibling unit. “Anyways, I have compiled all your bad actions and found better gestures to show your appreciation to Zero.”
> 
> “So only Zero…” X tilted his head and Iris stared at her curious ancestor. “Does that mean I can do that with Colonel?”
> 
> “…You may, but not all of it. We’ll get to that part later.” Iris takes a deep breath, tapping the board for Colonel to change the slide. “Now then! Lesson number one”
> 
> "I have a meeting later… ” X muttered under his breath as he stared at the picture of a group of teens watching TV. “I wonder if I can use Colonel as an excuse.”
> 
> “I can hear you from here.” Colonel glared at the dreaming reploid.
> 
> “Pay attention!” Iris feels like this will take an entire day to accomplish.

 

Now that X promised not to interfere (to befriend Colonel), Iris expected everything would go smoothly and she’ll finally experience what humans describe as a **happily ever after** or the ultimate state of **True Love** but then… Something went wrong. Zero’s distracted about something lately and sometimes, she thinks the swordsman’s actually avoiding of her. (That can’t be right!) Iris tries her best to give comfort and a willing ear, but Zero refused her proposal each and every time.

 

> “X? Are you even listening to me?” Iris squinted, staring at the blue hunter resting his head on Colonel’s arm. Eyes fully closed, X murmured his reply. “Sorry… Maverick incidents have been increasing lately… Haven’t had enough sleep…”
> 
> “Dearest sister of mine,” Colonel addressed to her, turning his head minutely to stare down at the drowsy reploid. “I’m sure Zero would never disregard your feelings without reason. Knowing him, Zero’s most likely trying to alleviate the crime rate so the public can sleep better at night.”
> 
> “True… But what if he doesn’t like me anymore?” Iris fiddled with her handkerchief, looking down at her sandwich.
> 
> “We can never tell you whether he likes you or not” Colonel leaned slightly to pat his sister’s head while X’s head falls down his lap. “but we’ll be here to support you, understand?”
> 
> “Thank you brother.” Iris smiled and Colonel slumped back to his chair, raising X’s head and placing it to his shoulder. Iris laughed at the display.
> 
> “Have you learned something?” Colonel inquired and Iris shook her head.
> 
> “Oh it’s nothing serious.” Iris can’t help let out another bout of giggles as her brother stared at her suspiciously.
> 
> “Have you defragmented lately?” Colonel watched her laugh some more.
> 
> “I simply realized how close you two have come to in the span of a month.” Iris never did see Colonel this affectionate to someone other than her and they were family.
> 
> “Honestly, X reminds me of you” Colonel took a sip of his cup of Joe. “but more… sacrificing to the cause.”
> 
> “Like a martyr?” Iris hoped that word was a synonym and Colonel agreed. “Yes. Like a martyr…. I feel he’ll die for his ideals twice fold.”
> 
> “More like nine times given his back-up technology.” Iris corrected and Colonel shook his head. “I mean to say even in death, X will find a way to achieve his utopia.”
> 
> “Isn’t that a bit too much?” Iris chewed her sandwich delicately. “Reploids don’t have souls nor do they last very long.”
> 
> “It’s a feeling.” Colonel explained, “It doesn’t have any logic or evidence to back it up, but the possibility is there.”
> 
> “You spend too much time with him brother. I’m glad.” Iris laughed as Colonel averted his gaze, embarrassed.
> 
> “Dinner is almost over. I’ll need to return soon.” Colonel took a bite of his sandwich and held another sandwich to the gaping mouth of sleeping X. “Iris. Please be a dear and inquire when X’s shift will end...”
> 
> "He desperately needs a recharge or we might find him shutting down in a meeting.” As soon as Colonel stuffed the food in between the hunter’s mouth, Iris saw X chewing it but very slowly.
> 
> “I will.” Iris watched Colonel steadily propping X on the chair and standing up. “See you later brother.”
> 
> “You too.” Colonel bid and walked off. Iris looked at X, still chewing his food unconsciously and pulled out her phone.
> 
> *click!
> 
> “Cute!” Iris commented and resumed eating her meal.

 

It’s been going on for a week and Iris found herself physically running after Zero before the hunter drowns himself in more missions. Yes. Iris knows there’s a dire situation happening between the hunters and humans but she wished Zero would be more considerate to her feelings. At least Colonel’s happy with having X as a friend…?

 

‘Wait a second.’ Iris stopped herself from trying to open Zero’s doorknob for the second time and spun around. ‘Why haven’t I thought of this before?’

‘Why not ask X for advice on how to get closer to Zero?’ Iris formulated the idea before but rejected it at the presumption that X loved Zero. Now that she knows X doesn’t love Zero, there was nothing wrong with asking for help.

‘X wouldn’t mind. He might even guide me.’ Iris smiled at the thought. Walking past several hunters snickering about today’s exercise, Iris reached X’s door and marched right in without knocking….

 

…Only to see Zero sitting on the chair beside the sleeping reploid.

 

“…” Iris crept closer to the couch, hoping Zero’s sensors would alert her presence before it’s-

 

“Iris?” Zero spoke out before Iris could reach the area. She only took five steps! Zero continued, “What brought you here?”

“I wanted to talk to X about something.” Iris rubbed the back of her hand, “Did something happen to him?”

“Overworked himself again.” Zero sighed, but there was a hint of fondness to it that Iris always hears when the blond talked about the hunter. [Zero was always X-centered, as if everything about X was his concern as well.]

“He fainted in our sparring session today. I had to drag him out and dismiss our units.” Zero sat up and felt the side of X’s neck, “I’ll need to lecture him when he goes online.”

“Can I wait with you?” Iris requested and Zero merely looked at her. Iris added, “X is also an important friend of mine. I wouldn’t want him to obtain any virus because of his actions.”

“Suit yourself.” Zero sat back down on his chair and proceeded to read a novel he surely got from the bookshelf beside him.

“Thank you…” Iris looked around for a seat, too shy to try X’s method of stealing Zero’s chair because it was too bold and suggestive. In the end, Iris took the seat from the kitchen and sat beside Zero.

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later…

 

‘Why did you do this to yourself Iris?’ Iris bit her lower lip, hiding her face with a magazine as she failed to articulate a good ice breaker towards her lover without sounding like she’s flirting or distracting. ‘Curse my creators for giving me the AI of an aspiring female adult!’

 

“..." Much to Iris’ relief, X woke up. Emerald eyes gaining back its energy, the brunet blinked and surveyed his surroundings.

"?" Seeing Zero and Iris sitting not close but together, X let out a tiny joke. “You do know I have a surveillance camera in the room so if you two were-?”

“X. Now is not the time for your jokes.” Zero growled and surprised X with a hug. “You made me worried for a second there.”

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have skipped the snooze button.” X reciprocated the hug, looking at Iris with a visible question mark. X mouthed to her, ‘How long was I out?’

‘10 minutes.’ Iris showed via her hands. X blinked and pushed Zero back so he could get out of the bed.

“No. You are staying in bed.” Unfortunately, the long-haired commander didn’t approve of the act and tucked X right back in bed. Zero placed both hands on his hips, glowering back at X. “Commander’s orders. You are going to rest until you’re fully charged.”

“I’m also a commander.” X puckered his lips, annoyed. Zero rolled his eyes in return, “If you took care of yourself more, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“So says the reploid who hadn’t been taking his breaks for the past week.” X turned away from the reploid, waiting for the reploid to leave.

“Well that’s because I-” Zero stopped from his sentence.

 

 “Ano…” As much as Iris wants to know why Zero’s busy, she doesn’t want the two bickering again.

“At least I spend my energy doing my job.” Zero’s comment made X sit up.

“….” Iris clutched her magazine on her lap, looking down and unsure how to start.

“What is that supposed to mean?” X glared back at Zero. “Are you insinuating that I’m slacking off?”

“That wasn’t my intention, but since you brought the issue that way then maybe **that** is the problem.” Zero was even using the accusing tone on X.

As expected, the look of shock and annoyance followed. “Why?! I have never let anything get in the way of my responsibilities.”

 

 “Oh dear…” Iris knew Zero tends to seek for X’s attention, according to Colonel, but she never thought it would be this bad.

“You’ve been using the simulation room more than twelve hours every weekend for the last month without any reason. You’ve also increased your travel time to different areas, participating in unnecessary events. Oh and I forgot to add the fact your own recruits have only trained with you once for that said month.” Zero was pushing it.

‘What was he trying to say here?’ Iris thought to herself.

“I have incorporated my learning to the organization and administration of the Maverick Hunters. What I did was for the best. I can adjust with my recruits when you allow me to return to work.” X didn’t see any problem here, but Iris might side with Zero on this one. X has been going out more than the usual; expending his energy like there was no tomorrow.

“You’re overworking on too many things. I want you to focus.” [Iris has a bad feeling Zero may not like X hanging out with Colonel so much.]

“I am not overworking. I am fixing problems.” X argued and Zero slammed his hands on the bed and caused both brunets to get startled.

 

“Then tell me what they are so I can help you!”

 

* * *

 

“I-I!” X opened his mouth but closed it just as fast. The following words did not help the situation at all.

“I don’t have to tell you everything!” X might have thought he worded this perfectly, but the look on Zero’s face might say otherwise. Iris also has a feeling this will not end well.

“I’m your partner.” Zero also needs to brush up with his vocabulary or Iris would need to excuse herself from the room.

“To a certain extent yes. Unfortunate that these matters aren’t encompassing said definition.” X had the matter-of-fact tone and it didn’t reach the male.

“But you tell them to Colonel.” [Iris never thought Zero would be this blunt. The bitterness is evident. ‘I pity X.’]

“No... (X looked away) If you really want me to rest, I suggest you get out and do your patrols.” X is starting to grow exasperate at the predicament. “Iris? Is there anything you need from me?”

 

‘X. You lovely piece of scrap.’ Iris cursed as X handed the spotlight to her. Straining a smile, Iris hoped whatever plan she made isn’t something she’ll regret later. “I was hoping if you’d like to come with me for a chat this weekend?”

“Where-” X looked back at Zero, peeved on their earlier discussion. “Can Zero leave first?”

“No no. He can stay. In fact, how about he come with us as well?” Iris was rambling away and X knew (also her) that that was a terrible idea. “Like the movie theatre.”

“The movie theatre.” X repeated and covered his face with one hand at how strange Iris’ invitation was. The last time X came with Zero and Iris in a restaurant, Iris felt like the third wheel.

 

> “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you two are soul mates.” Iris said out of random, causing X to laugh at the remark.
> 
> “We get that a lot. Not our fault really. We did handle all the Mavericks by ourselves… Dr. Cain is an ass. You shouldn’t expect much from him since he likes doing his **own thing**.” X emphasized the last part and Iris knitted her brow.
> 
> “Have you tried minimizing those tendencies, _not like I’m envious or anything_?” Iris placed the stamp down. “I just think… maybe you should quit that.”
> 
> “Quit what?” X popped a jaw breaker in his mouth, looking goofy as he continued reading tomorrow’s meeting goals.
> 
> “Quit all the things you’ve been doing to make everyone think you two are in a relationship.” Iris quipped, “If you want to have the couple discount then that’s fine but in general.”
> 
> “Yeah… I did do that a couple of times with Z. Works like a charm.” X hummed, “Sure. Send me the not-to-do list and I’ll read it in my spare time.”
> 
> “When is your spare time?” Iris voiced out.
> 
> “When I need fresh air or I’m using the very efficient public transportation.” X noms on the candy, “you’d be surprise.”

 

“I’m fine with that.” Zero didn’t sound committed, but the way X sighed says it all.

“No. You have a meeting with the General this weekend.” [Iris wants to know how X knows that.]

“I’ll move it to Friday.” Zero glanced at X and the brunet had his arms crossed.

“I have an appointment with Colonel…” X mumbled under his breath.

“Colonel will come along if Iris asks him.” Zero then gave her that professional look and Iris really hates how she understood Zero so well.

“I’ll ask him later.” Iris nodded and secretly PM’ed an apology to X.

“Mu…” X gave up, betrayed Iris did that to him.

“Let’s go Iris..” Zero advanced to the door. Iris looked at X and whispered, “I’ll message you later.”

“Transmitter” X whispered back and Iris heads out with her hunter.

 

* * *

 

 

> **Planes of Existence**

 

“Why?” Was the word Colonel uttered as X and her brother stared at the screening Iris chose for all of them. Watching the trailer that explains the chaotic romance between a couple in two different universes, X asked. “Alia said it has some science to it…It’s wrong science but you get the idea.”

“Can we change our tickets?” Colonel actually suggested and Iris never thought her brother would go against her opinions before, especially when Colonel would much rather sit and guard her than be away from her.

“No. There’s a No-Refund policy at the ticket booth.” Zero held onto his popcorn like everyone else.

“Come on guys. It’ll be fun and romantic, more on romantic so...” X looked at Iris, peering at her. “Do w-”

“Sit together? Yes.” Zero ended X’s question and answered it at the same time.

“Zero. I was talking to Iris.” X stared at Zero, upset at the unneeded comment.

“She won’t mind, right Iris?” Zero smiled at her and Iris might’ve nodded.

 

“Zero! Stop hypnotizing her with your good lucks!” X complained and Colonel joked. “Are you inferring we should all get hair transplants?”

“No!” X stared at Colonel. “Now that I think about it, do you have hair?”

“Never checked...” Colonel and X both stared at each other.

“The movie will start five minutes from now.” Zero coughed, catching X’s attention.

“Bolts! Let’s go before all the good seats are taken!” X urged and grabbed Zero’s arm with him as he dashed.

‘A habit he says.’ Iris repeated what X told her back then, ran alongside her brother into the dark room. ‘or is it more than that?’

 

…

 

“…” Iris didn’t think the cinema would be this packed, considering the movie’s premise. Staring at Colonel standing without a seat, X raised his hand.

"I vote Iris sit on Zero’s lap and Colonel take her seat.” X cheered and Iris couldn’t help but blush.

“That’s too indecent X…” Iris has to say it because it’s the right thing to say, even though she wants to do it with Zero if he wants to.

“I agree.” But before Colonel could propose for another arrangement, Zero said (and was fine with the idea). “X can sit with me.”

 

“No way!” X looked at Iris for support, “That’s just your way of avoiding the movie Z!”

“X. You are the only one who can sit with me without invoking PDA.” Zero breathed out, tired and just wants this over with. “It’ll be fine. No one ever minds us when we do it.”

“…” Iris placed both hands on her lap, frowning. ‘I mind.’

“B-but…” X looked back at both siblings who are unwilling to save him. “I trusted you…”

“Come on.” Zero sounded bored, uncrossing his legs for X to sit. “…Unless you want Colonel to get ushered out?”

“But you’re going to steal my popcorn…” X pouted yet obliged to the offer.

 

“!” Iris thought Zero and X would sit side by side. What she didn’t expect was X to sit between Zero’s legs.

“You chose caramel popcorn. I’m not going to eat that.” Zero exhaled, leaning back on the chair as X sat in front of him.

"..." X held his popcorn close to his chest, “That’s what you said _the last time we entered the movie theatre_ …”

“I didn’t know the flavour.” Zero shrugged and inclined to the left, “Sit straight or you’ll miss the movie.”

“I promise not to eat your popcorn.” Zero watched X glance back at him.

“Promise?” X squinted as the screen turned white.

“Promise.” Zero smiled back and X leaned on Zero’s chest albeit hesitantly while eating popcorn.

 

‘I have so much regrets right now.’ Iris thought to herself as the movie began.

 

Not only did she lose the chance to have an intimate moment with Zero, but she also had to help Colonel as he choked on his popcorn halfway the movie while X argued with Zero at the credits regarding the plot. ‘Maybe I should change the venue to something more active?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the day:
> 
> Colonel: Would push all work away if his sister invites him to anything.  
> Iris: Virgin when it comes to dating and loving. (Not in her skill set.)  
> X: Overworked like crazy. (Trying to stop the situation from escalating.)  
> Zero: Like Colonel, he'd push everything back if he's able to spend some time with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I uhh... My bad.


End file.
